New Diva in Town
by DamonElena2012
Summary: There's a new diva in town and she finds herself in a whole world that she never thought she would see.  OC/Jeff Hardy Randy/Layla JoMo/Melina John Cena/Mickie Edge/Eve sucky summary better than it sounds :
1. Meet Madison Amy

Jerry Lawler: Hello everybody and welcome to Monday night Raw! I'm Jerry 'the King' Lawler and joining me tonight is Jim Ross and... Michael Cole.

Jim Ross: Tonight Mr McMahon has got an announcement to make. Apparently a new Diva will be coming on to our roster.

Jerry Lawler: It's been a while since we've seen a new Diva in the WWE. I hope she makes a good impression for Mr McMahon.

Michael Cole: Hey how about we stop talking about those idiots and start talking about the amazing WWE champion The Miz.

Jerry Lawler: You know, Michael how about we stop talking about your boyfriend for 5 minutes because Mr McMahon is in the ring right now.

Mr McMahon: For those of you who don't know me... Who am I kidding? EVERYONE KNOWS ME! Tonight I have a very exciting announcement to make. Tonight we say hello to a new WWE Diva. Her name is Madison Amy.

Raw's theme song came on and out came a blonde woman, the same size as Mickie James. She looked confident and excited to be out there and she pointed to the crowd the same way Trish Stratus does. She had long, blonde hair that came to half way down her back. She had blue eyes and she looked spunky. She was as tall as Trish Stratus.

When she got to the ring Mr McMahon gave her the microphone and walked up the ramp.

"Hey WWE Universe, I'm Madison Amy and I'm the new WWE diva here on Raw. I've been watching WWE since I was 12 years old and I'm now... well that is information you guys don't need to know. I have watched WWE superstars leave and I've watched them come. I'm telling you now that I am going to bring the woman's division higher than it has ever been before and I will become the best WWE Diva on the roster. ", said Madison as all the girls in the crowd cheered.

All of a sudden Beth Phoenix' music bursted through the arena speakers and she walked out followed by Rosa Mendes. Madison just smirked, walked away and sat on the top turnbuckle.

When Beth got into the ring she grabbed a microphone and started talking.

"Are you insane? You can not be better than the Women's entire roster because to do that you would have to beat me! And no one beats me. I am the unstoppable force in the Women's division! No one is better than- ", Beth was about to continue but she was cut off by Madison.

"Just shut your mouth for about 5 minutes if that's possible for you, Phoenix. If you think no one can beat you, you've obviously forgotten about Mickie James. Oh and I think there was some _Diva_ called...Santina... Oh yeah and I think there was Trish Stratus, Yeah, you're right you are unstoppable! ", said Madison as the crowd cheered and laughed.

"I don't care about Mickie James anymore, Layla and Michelle McCool scared her off. Oh and are you kidding me with Santina? I mean come on Santina wasn't even a girl! Besides it doesn't matter what Trish Stratus does! She left years ago because she was too afraid to face me! ", said Beth with a smirk on her face.

"Beth, Beth, Beth, why do you keep trying to convince yourself that! You weren't even around when Trish stratus left! Look, we're getting off topic here. What I'm trying to say is, if 3 people can beat you, you aren't unstoppable. Therefore, I can beat you. ", said Madison as the crowd got cut off from their cheers with the GM's computer beeping with a new message.

As Michael Cole stands up he says, "I have just received an email from the anonymous general manager. And I quote, "Since Beth Phoenix is so sure that she is unstoppable and Madison Amy is positive that she will bring the women's division higher than it has ever been before, tonight, since we have a 3 hour special, our main event will be Beth Phoenix vs. Madison Amy in a Tables, Ladders and chairs match. And hanging from the top of the ring will be the number one, indicating the number one contender's spot for the women's championship! "

Beth Phoenix looks irritated but she slowly agrees, "What? That's not fair, you can't make women go in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match! I can't... fine... if it means I can beat this girl down, i'm happy to. "

And without a nervous glance or a flinch Madison Amy says, "Bring it on "


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile backstage in Mr McMahon's office (off screen)...

There was a knock at Mr McMahon's door shortly after the deal between Beth and Madison.

"Come in ", said Mr McMahon who closed his computer down as he looked at the person that had just walked in.

"Hi, Vince. ", said the man.

"Hello Hardy, please take a seat. ", said Vince who looked like he had a smirk on his face.

As Jeff took a seat he said, "Listen I just wanted to say that I have been clean ever since I left the WWE in 2009 and I have been laying off the cigarettes plus I have only been drinking the 2/3 beer. "

"I know and for that I am glad, but what surprised me the most was when I saw you make an appearance on TNA? And then you start participating in matches, I mean I didn't know what was going through your mind. But then I saw you get into the TNA ring, apologize to the crowd for being so rude to them, then announcing that you're leaving the show because there is somewhere you'd rather be. That's when the WWE house shows got more views than when The Rock returned! I'm glad you're back Jeff and I want you to know that I hope you're doing OK with the whole divorce thing because I know what that's like and you'll get through it, you just got to keep going. ", said Mr McMahon.

"Thank you, I have been dealing but... it's been hard at times. Before I get all mushy, you said that you wanted to discuss some storylines with me? ", said Jeff Hardy who was more excited than ever to see the crowds reaction to his return.

"Ah yes, I'm not sure if you'll be OK with this or not but I was thinking about getting you into an angle with our newest superstar Madison Ashton, her screen name is Madison Amy and I want her to be an extreme Diva and to do that I wanted to put the extreme enigma there with her. Now you don't have to get too involved but I would like for you two to give each other kisses and talk a lot backstage. At first it will sort of be a mystery, after each other's matches you'll hug but then one day you'll kiss her on the cheek and the crowd will start to wonder. And if you're OK with this and the audience like the idea you two might compete together as a tag team as you and Madison will have a rivalry with Matt Hardy and Michelle McCool. Is all this alright with you? ", asked Mr McMahon.

"Of course, I'll be happy to. Man, I just can't wait to get out there and hear the crowd's cheers. ", said Jeff who was dozing off into his own imaginary world until Mr McMahon cut him off from his thoughts as he started to explain something.

"Oh also, we have our producers look up things on the internet about what the house fans think of this new PG Era and since we have so many negative comments about this we have permission to bring the ratings back up to TV14, so I'm letting your storylines have more of a vocabulary if you will and you and Madison will have different moments backstage and not just pecks on the mouth and laughing and talking, if you get what I'm saying. I'm thinking of a good tag team you can have with someone on the roster so you can feud with Matt and CM Punk. That will be quite good because of the history you and Phil have. Is this all right with you or do I need to break it down for ya? ", asked Vince, looking at Hardy expectantly.

"No that's perfect, thanks Vince. ", said Jeff, getting off the chair and shaking Vince's hand. He always thought that the WWE had gone downhill ever since it went into the PG Era.

"This is your last chance, Jeff. If you mess it up again you won't be seeing us again. ", said Vince, who was looking very business like.

"I promise you I won't mess up. ", said Jeff, and you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"Man, I hope Vince took up our offer, I really don't like being the bad guys anymore ", sad Layla as she got into the locker room shower and turned the water on.

"I know but at least Micks and Melina are coming back soon and I hear that Melina is gonna turn heel. I think she does heel well, don't you? ", asked Michelle as she was putting all her wrestling clothes in her bag.

"Yeah, I loved the way she played her character in the attitude Era with 'Johnny Nitro' and Johnny Mercury. ", said Layla as she washed her hair.

"Guess what, I hear that I'm gonna have a rivalry with that new Madison Amy girl this year and I am SO excited. I really think she has the skill to bring the women's division higher. ", said Michelle as Layla turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself.

"You are so lucky! I never get a rivalry like that! ", exclaimed Layla as she started putting her clothes on.

"Believe me when I say you will. ", said Michelle as they walked out of the lockeroom and made their way to the Parking Lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Jeff had never seen this woman before or heard of her he was wandering around backstage asking all the Divas if they had seen her.

"Hey Barbie, I was wondering if you'd seen Madison around anywhere. ", asked Jeff.

"Oh no sorry Jeff I haven't seen her but I think Eve was talking to her a few minutes ago. ", said Barbie as Jeff thanked her and walked away.

When Jeff caught up with Eve, he tapped her shoulder and hugged her as she had always been a good friend of his, "Hey Eve I was wondering if you'd seen Madison anywhere... ", said Jeff as Eve turned his head around to the side to see a woman that was around the same age as Eve, talking on her phone to someone.

As he got closer to her he noticed that she was crying when she hung up her phone.

"Hey, darling are you alright? ", asked Jeff as the woman turned around and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you Jeff Hardy? ", asked Madison as Jeff smiled.

"Are you Madison Ashton? ", asked Jeff.

Madison giggled as she replied, "Yes I'm Madison Ashton. " She put her hand out and he shook it with a smile on his face.

Now before I explain anything else why were you cryin? ", asked Jeff as he wiped a tear off her face.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just... my mom's not in good shape right now. She's in hospital and uh, the doctor's say there's a big chance she doesn't have a whole lot longer... to... you know what this is stupid; you don't care about this... ", said Madison as she started walking away but she was pulled back into place as Jeff pulled her arm.

"Hey, of course I care! Why wouldn't I care? ", asked Jeff who knew what she was going through as his mother had died when he was 17.

"Well, I was talking to the other guys and they just told me that she _will _make it and I've just got to stop doubting it. I was thinking about talking to Umaga but I was afraid is answer might be AHHHHHHHHHHH! So I decided not to talk to him about it... ", said Madison, happy that Jeff laughed at her joke.

"I'm not like other guys. Listen I know what you're going through, my mother died when I was seventeen and I felt like I couldn't take another step without bursting into tears but I knew that she wouldn't want me to feel this way. She would've wanted me to move on and be happy with my life and I decided that it was time to get a move on with my life and I did. I promise you that you'll get through this and you'll be the best Diva that I have ever seen. ", said Jeff as he wiped another tear away with his thumb and put a bit off hair behind her ear.

Madison was in a daze as she looked into his eyes and she was broken out of her daze as he cleared his throat.

"That's not the only reason I came out here. Uh, I wanted to ask you if you knew about the new storyline Vince wants us to do... ", said Jeff who was surprisingly nervous as to if she was OK with it.

"Oh yeah, he gave me the scripts yesterday and I've been looking through them like crazy. ", said Madison who was surprisingly nervous as to if _**he**_ was OK with it.

"Good, I'm OK with it but I just wanted to know... are you OK with it? ", asked Jeff.

"Definitely, I can't wait. Uh, did Vince tell you about the whole rivalry thing with Matt and Michelle? ", asked Madison.

"Yeah he told me about that. I'm excited about the whole ratings thing; I always thought it was better in the attitude Era. ", said Jeff as he watched her grab her bag.

"Same here! Anyway I'm sorry I got to ditch like this but my match is next so I got to go get ready. See ya later Hardy Boy. ", said Madison as she slowly walked away.

"See ya Madison. ", said Jeff as he watched her walk away, he was biting his lip to keep from grinning and he straightened out his bandanna as he made his way to his lockeroom.

Melina was sitting in John Morrison's lockeroom playing with the new playstation3 game Smackdown vs. Raw 2010.

"NO! STOP REVERSING IT! GET DOWN! ", yelled Melina as John Morrison walked out of the shower room with Jeans and a T-shirt on.

John laughed as he watched this woman scream at the television, "You know, I don't think Michelle McCool can hear you... "

Melina giggled as she stopped the game and gave him the other controller to him and said, "Here we're doing a mixed tag match you got to help me out here, I suck. "

"I realize that... ", said John, earning a pillow in the face from Melina.

A few minutes later they were on fire in the mixed tag match as Melina was taking down Michelle McCool outside the ring, giving John Morrison power to do his finisher and as John pinned Sheamus for the victory, hid door knocked and he opened it to find R-Truth standing there with an apologetic look on his face.

Melina got up, sensing that they needed to talk alone and said, "I'll let you guys be alone for a while, see ya Johnny. "

"See ya Mel ", said John, giving her a peck on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy Orton was walking around backstage, looking for Jeff Hardy as he hadn't seen him in a while. When he found Jeff Hardy's lockeroom he knocked on the door with one knock and opened it straight away, in time to see Jeff about to open the door.

"Hello Jeffrey. ", said Randy as he walked over to the lounge, sat down and took the play station remote and turning the TV on only to find that Jeff was creating a Diva that looked a lot like the newest Diva on the roster, Madison Amy.

"Uh Hi Randall, don't turn the TV on... Damn it. ", said Jeff, who knew that Randy saw the Diva he had been creating.

"Well lookie here! Look what Randy found! Jeffrey, can you tell me why you were creating a Diva in this video game? Is it just for fun or is it something a bit different... ", asked Randy, amused by the embarrassed Hardy brother standing in front of him.

"Uh... well I wasn't... I never thought that... it was just for... I didn't... ", managed Jeff as he tried to figure out a way to explain it.

"You got it bad, Hardy! So, tell me. Why do you like her so much? ", asked Randy.

Jeff sighed as he gave up trying to hide it, "I don't know... she's just funny and she loves wrestling like I do. "

"Then go talk to her about all that junk. ", said Randy as he turned the TV off.

"I can't her match is on right now... HER MATCH IS ON RIGHT NOW! ", yelled Jeff as he ran out of the room and ran crazily jumping over couches and pushing 3 camera men off the couch near the monitor and sat down just in time to see Madison roll out of the way as a ladder was about to crash down on her. Beth Phoenix was trying to make her way to the ropes to push herself up. Madison grabbed the ladder, set it up and got to the very top where she could just undo the rope and grab the number 1 but instead she looked down at Beth Phoenix and couldn't resist. She did a moonsault off the top of the 15 foot ladder and landed directly on Beth Phoenix. By now the crowd couldn't stop screaming and Jeff was grinning. What he didn't know was that John Cena and Randy Orton, his two best friends, were watching him.

Madison's POV

I just did a moonsault and I didn't even feel it. I never knew that my WWE debut match was going to be a TLC match! And to be honest I think I'm in love with wrestling! This is so exhilarating and the rush is amazing! I couldn't be happier with my storyline and I think I'm just about to become the number 1 contender for the women's championship! Whoever wins isn't planned. Vince just goes with it.

Did that really just happen?

Did I really just defeat Beth Phoenix for the number one contenders spot?

I really did.

Back to Jeff...

"Wow you're right, he does have it bad! ", said John as sat to the right of Jeff.

"You got that right! ", exclaimed Randy as he sat to the left of Jeff.

"SHE JUST WON! ", exclaimed Jeff then calmed down as he saw John and Randy's faces. "Sorry... "

"So, Jeff are you gonna tell her about your feelings? ", asked John, whose eyes were glued to the screen where Madison was tagging peoples hands.

"No I don't think so... Not just yet anyway, I don't want to freak her out... ", said Jeff as he watched her walk slowly backstage.

"At least go congratulate her! ", exclaimed Randy as he tried pushing Jeff off the couch.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her! ", said Jeff as he got pushed off the couch by Randy and walked off.

Melina was walking around backstage looking for something to do until John Morrison and R-Truth had stopped talking.

What she saw when she got there made her believe she was seeing things.

"MICKIE? MICKIE JAMES? ", screamed Melina.

"MELINA! ", exclaimed Mickie as she went over and bear hugged Melina.

"No one told me you were coming back! ", exclaimed Melina as she pulled away from the hug.

"Really? I thought Mr McMahon would tell you but I guess he didn't. ", said Mickie who was taken by surprise by being pulled off the ground into a big hug.

"MICKIE! ", exclaimed a Mr John Cena as he put her back on the ground.

"Hey Johnny! How've you been? ", asked Mickie, who was extremely happy to see her best guy friend again.

"I've been great! How've you been, I haven't spoken to you in 2 years, Micks! ", exclaimed John.

"I've been great! It's so good to see you again! ", exclaimed Mickie as the announcer said she needed to head to the gorilla spot, "Damn it! Sorry Cena my match is up next. I gotta go. "

"Alright, fine but you have to come to my lockeroom afterwards! ", exclaimed John.

"Count on it. ", said Mickie as she began to walk away but John stopped her.

"Wait! You forgot something! ", said John as he turned her around to face him.

"What? ", asked Mickie, confused.

Then John kissed her. It only lasted for 3 seconds but the aftershock lasted longer. Mickie was just standing there shocked as the announcer again said she needed to go to the gorilla spot.

"You have a match Micks... ", said John smiling at the look on her face.

"Right, right I have a match... bye... ", said Mickie as she slowly turned around and went to the gorilla spot.

"You've got it bad, Cena! ", exclaimed Melina, smirking.

John who hadn't seen her there was taken by surprise, "Oh sorry, Melina I didn't see you there. "

"I realize that because you were so wrapped up in the beautiful woman standing in front of you! ", exclaimed Melina over dramatically.

John chuckled at this and hugged her, "You have to keep that secret a secret. " He put his finger onto her lips.

"You got it! ", said Melina who was walking back to John Morrison's lockeroom. "PS. She has it bad too! "

John was paying attention then...


	5. Chapter 5

Randy Orton was walking around backstage, looking for Jeff Hardy as he hadn't seen him in a while. When he found Jeff Hardy's lockeroom he knocked on the door with one knock and opened it straight away, in time to see Jeff about to open the door.

"Hello Jeffrey. ", said Randy as he walked over to the lounge, sat down and took the play station remote and turning the TV on only to find that Jeff was creating a Diva that looked a lot like the newest Diva on the roster, Madison Amy.

"Uh Hi Randall, don't turn the TV on... Damn it. ", said Jeff, who knew that Randy saw the Diva he had been creating.

"Well lookie here! Look what Randy found! Jeffrey, can you tell me why you were creating a Diva in this video game? Is it just for fun or is it something a bit different... ", asked Randy, amused by the embarrassed Hardy brother standing in front of him.

"Uh... well I wasn't... I never thought that... it was just for... I didn't... ", managed Jeff as he tried to figure out a way to explain it.

"You got it bad, Hardy! So, tell me. Why do you like her so much? ", asked Randy.

Jeff sighed as he gave up trying to hide it, "I don't know... she's just funny and she loves wrestling like I do. "

"Then go talk to her about all that junk. ", said Randy as he turned the TV off.

"I can't her match is on right now... HER MATCH IS ON RIGHT NOW! ", yelled Jeff as he ran out of the room and ran crazily jumping over couches and pushing 3 camera men off the couch near the monitor and sat down just in time to see Madison roll out of the way as a ladder was about to crash down on her. Beth Phoenix was trying to make her way to the ropes to push herself up. Madison grabbed the ladder, set it up and got to the very top where she could just undo the rope and grab the number 1 but instead she looked down at Beth Phoenix and couldn't resist. She did a moonsault off the top of the 15 foot ladder and landed directly on Beth Phoenix. By now the crowd couldn't stop screaming and Jeff was grinning. What he didn't know was that John Cena and Randy Orton, his two best friends, were watching him.

Madison's POV

I just did a moonsault and I didn't even feel it. I never knew that my WWE debut match was going to be a TLC match! And to be honest I think I'm in love with wrestling! This is so exhilarating and the rush is amazing! I couldn't be happier with my storyline and I think I'm just about to become the number 1 contender for the women's championship! Whoever wins isn't planned. Vince just goes with it.

Did that really just happen?

Did I really just defeat Beth Phoenix for the number one contenders spot?

I really did.

Back to Jeff...

"Wow you're right, he does have it bad! ", said John as sat to the right of Jeff.

"You got that right! ", exclaimed Randy as he sat to the left of Jeff.

"SHE JUST WON! ", exclaimed Jeff then calmed down as he saw John and Randy's faces. "Sorry... "

"So, Jeff are you gonna tell her about your feelings? ", asked John, whose eyes were glued to the screen where Madison was tagging peoples hands.

"No I don't think so... Not just yet anyway, I don't want to freak her out... ", said Jeff as he watched her walk slowly backstage.

"At least go congratulate her! ", exclaimed Randy as he tried pushing Jeff off the couch.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her! ", said Jeff as he got pushed off the couch by Randy and walked off.

Melina was walking around backstage looking for something to do until John Morrison and R-Truth had stopped talking.

What she saw when she got there made her believe she was seeing things.

"MICKIE? MICKIE JAMES? ", screamed Melina.

"MELINA! ", exclaimed Mickie as she went over and bear hugged Melina.

"No one told me you were coming back! ", exclaimed Melina as she pulled away from the hug.

"Really? I thought Mr McMahon would tell you but I guess he didn't. ", said Mickie who was taken by surprise by being pulled off the ground into a big hug.

"MICKIE! ", exclaimed a Mr John Cena as he put her back on the ground.

"Hey Johnny! How've you been? ", asked Mickie, who was extremely happy to see her best guy friend again.

"I've been great! How've you been, I haven't spoken to you in 2 years, Micks! ", exclaimed John.

"I've been great! It's so good to see you again! ", exclaimed Mickie as the announcer said she needed to head to the gorilla spot, "Damn it! Sorry Cena my match is up next. I gotta go. "

"Alright, fine but you have to come to my lockeroom afterwards! ", exclaimed John.

"Count on it. ", said Mickie as she began to walk away but John stopped her.

"Wait! You forgot something! ", said John as he turned her around to face him.

"What? ", asked Mickie, confused.

Then John kissed her. It only lasted for 3 seconds but the aftershock lasted longer. Mickie was just standing there shocked as the announcer again said she needed to go to the gorilla spot.

"You have a match Micks... ", said John smiling at the look on her face.

"Right, right I have a match... bye... ", said Mickie as she slowly turned around and went to the gorilla spot.

"You've got it bad, Cena! ", exclaimed Melina, smirking.

John who hadn't seen her there was taken by surprise, "Oh sorry, Melina I didn't see you there. "

"I realize that because you were so wrapped up in the beautiful woman standing in front of you! ", exclaimed Melina over dramatically.

John chuckled at this and hugged her, "You have to keep that secret a secret. " He put his finger onto her lips.

"You got it! ", said Melina who was walking back to John Morrison's lockeroom. "PS. She has it bad too! "

John was paying attention then...


	6. Chapter 6

"I feel like annoying the staff here... ", said Jay, looking thoughtful.

"Well just be yourself and I'm sure you'll do fine! ", said Barbie playfully.

Christian looked at her with mock hurt and replied, "Sometimes words hurt! "

Eve laughed as they kept bickering until Adam broke it up.

"How bout we go to one of our hotel rooms and order everything on the room service list then say there's something wrong with it and that we want a second order free... ", suggested Adam.

"That would be perfect! But who's room? It can't be mine coz I have a roommate. Although I ran into Cena and he said that she was gonna train after the show... ", said Eve, a sly smile spreading across her face. "Come on, let's go! "

They made their way up to Eve and Madison's room.

Once they were up there Adam and Eve made their way over to the phone to put it on loud speaker while Jay and Barbie were looking through the room service menu.

"OK here you go Eve. ", said Jay, passing the menu to Eve.

"Thanks Jay. ", she said as her and Adam looked through the menu.

The person on the phone picked up. "Hello room service, here. "

"Uh yes this is room 221, we would like to order some food. ", said Adam.

"Oh of course, what would you like to have Mr...? ", asked the man.

"Lavinchi and yes we would like to order a _few_ of your things. ", said Adam, smirking.

"Go on ", said the man, not knowing what was in store for him.

"OK we would like... the chicken burger meal, spaghetti Bolognese, spinach mince meat pie, the vegetarian pizza, the meat lovers pizza and all of the other pizzas, etc. ", said Adam, as Barbie and Eve giggled and Jay chuckled.

He is softly strumming on his acoustic guitar, he brings everywhere with him, the song Father and Son by Cat Stevens.

She came up from behind him; she was wearing track pants and a black t-shirt...

Jeff was wearing track pants and a singlet.

Madison was just watching him play the guitar, smiling. She didn't know he could play the guitar. She finally decided to go up to him. She walked up, jumped onto the crate and sat beside him.

"I didn't know you played guitar. ", said Madison.

"Well now you do. ", said Jeff, smiling, putting the guitar in its case and putting it on the ground. ", do you wanna head to the ring now? I think the crowd's leaving the building now and they're setting up for the Smackdown draft. "

"Sure, that would be great but there's just one thing... ", said Madison.

"What is it? ", asked Jeff.

"Last one there's a rotten egg! ", said Madison, sprinting off.

"HEY! ", exclaimed Jeff, sprinting off after her.

"Hey Johnny. ", said Mickie, jumping up on the crate.

"Hey Micks. ", said John. "Listen about that kiss; I'm sorry that was stupid. And if you want to just forget about it, I'll understand. I was just caught up in seeing you after three years of not seeing you on... I'm rambling please stop me. "

Mickie giggled and said, "I think it's cute when you ramble, and besides I didn't mind the kiss, you're a pretty good kisser."

"I try. ", said John, earning a laugh from Mickie.

They hugged and John said, "You wanna go get some ice cream? "

"Do you even have to ask? ", asked Mickie jumping down from the crate.

Jeff and Madison were walking down the ramp after bumping into several staff members and jumping over crates. They were now in the ring training.

Let's check on Eve, Adam, Jay and Barbie...

By now Adam had ordered everything there was to order.

"So what are we gonna do when the guy brings our food up? ", asked Barbie.

"We are gonna... I don't know..., what do you think we should do, Torrez? ", asked Jay, looking at Eve only to find her and Adam asleep next to each other, Eve's head on Adam's shoulder.

Jay rolled his eyes and sat on the floor, looking defeated.

"Have you ever realised that when Donald Duck gets out of the shower he wraps a towel around his waist but when he walks around casually, he wears no pants! I mean that's just inappropriate! ", exclaimed John.

" You're a dork! ", said Melina playfully punching him in the arm.

"Thanks. You're the nicest person I ever met. ", said John, sarcastically.

"You know I was kidding! ", said Melina.

John just realised something... "OH MY GOSH! I told my girlfriend that we would go see a movie! I gotta go, sorry Lina! "

John got up, grabbed his bag and jacket and left.

Melina watched him exit the lockeroom and sighed, "That's alright... "

Jeff and Madison were lying on the floor of the ring, exhausted from all the training they did when Natalie Neidhart (Natalya) in her ring attire and Randy Orton walked down the ramp, holding scripts.

"Hey Randall, are those our scripts? ", asked Jeff, standing up and pulling Madison up.

"Yes they are and do not call me that, Jeffrey! ", said Randy, smirking.

"Ah touché. ", said Jeff.

Madison smiled and said, "Nattie, why are you in your attire? The rehearsal doesn't start for another like 2 hours. "

"Oh right, Vince said he's on a tight schedule with the whole draft thing and he wants to film all the backstage segments like now. Don't you two have a segment backstage? ", asked Nattie, looking at the two high flyers curiously as they read through their scripts.

"Oh yeah we do, we should probably get in our attire. ", said Madison.

"Alright, let's go. ", said Jeff as the two walked backstage.

When they had gotten into their attire they made there way up to the interview stage.

The cameraman said he would do a few rehearsals first.

"3... 2... 1... go. ", said Jack (The cameraman), pretending to start filming.

"I'm Todd Grisham, and please welcome my guest at this time, Madison Amy. Madison, you are facing 19 other divas tonight in a 20 women, royal rumble. How do you feel about facing all the other divas tonight? ", asked Todd Grisham.

"I don't feel afraid, if that's what you're asking. I have as much of a chance with these divas as I did with Beth Phoenix and we all know how that turned out don't we. Besides even if I don't win, I'll still be going to face... uh... who's the women's champion again? ", asked Madison, grinning as everyone laughed.

"That's a good question! ", exclaimed Jeff.

"The women's champion is Chelle, isn't it? ", asked Todd, looking at Jack.

"Yeah let's take it from the last line. ", said Jack. "And ACTION! "

"Besides even if I don't win, I'll still be facing Michelle McCool for the women's championship. Anyway I gotta go; I have a match up next. ", said Madison, walking away.

"That was great! ", said Jack, "Now let's try Jeff's. "

About half an hour later they had filmed the segments and were walking around...


	7. Chapter 7

Adam woke first to find a sleeping Eve in his arms. The room was empty apart from the two of them. Eve woke with a start, looking around confusing.

"Hmm where did the others go? ", asked Eve looking at him.

"I don't know, I just woke up like 10 seconds before you did. ", said Adam.

"Oh, uh what time is it? ", asked Eve.

"Uh... it's... 11:47. "

"Oh crap! Adam we were supposed to be at the arena like half an hour ago! We have to go! ", exclaimed Eve. "What if you're not there in time to do your speech thingy and y match is the second one and- ", eve was cut off from her ramblings by Adam putting a finger to her lips.

"Eve, calm down, we're gonna make it to the arena in time for your match. ", said Adam grabbing her suitcase, handing it to her and walking out the door.

Michelle and Layla were in the ring talking to Madison as they practiced their moves and stretched.

"Hey Mads it was so funny! Backstage, Gail and I were hanging out when Jay and Barbie came running up the hall. We didn't know what was going on until Adam came after them with Eve. Apparently they were running away from a staff member that they had accidentally pushed. ", said Layla.

"Yeah, OH! And we saw Mickie kiss John... or the other way around. I wasn't too sure about that... ", said Michelle.

"Mickie's back? I thought she still had a contract with TNA. ", said Madison.

"Yeah but they let her go. Mr McMahon gave them a pretty good deal. ", said Michelle, hopping off the top turnbuckle and started putting on her shoes.

"So what were you doing for the last 2 hours? ", asked Layla.

"Oh I was training with Jeff and doing segments. ", said Madison.

Madison raised her eyebrows at the two surprised divas.

"What? ", she asked.

"You were hanging out with Jeff? When did he get back; I've missed him. ", said Michelle.

"He just got back. Oh and did I tell you we have a romantic storyline! ", exclaimed Madison excitedly.

"You seem quite excited about that, Ms. Ashton. Do you have a thing for him? ", asked Layla.

"I am not! And I am insulted that you would think that. I got to go practice my lines with Melina... ", said Madison rolling out of the ring.

When she got backstage she found Melina wandering around.

"Hey, I'm Madison... I was wondering if you wanted to practice our lines for tonight. ", suggested Madison.

"Oh you're Madison? Hi I'm Melina, but I guess you already knew that, not to sound so arrogant. ", said Melina, smiling.

Madison laughed and said, "You don't sound arrogant, so you wanna practice? "

"Sure, come on, we can go to Morrison's lockeroom, he's on a date. ", said Melina, looking slightly sad when she said that.

"Alright, let's go. ", said Madison as they made their way to the lockeroom.

"Did Vince give you the scripts yet? ", asked John digging the last bit out of his ice cream cup.

"Yeah, about our tag team/love triangle thingy with Randallz? Yeah he told me. ", said Mickie.

"This is the like the 2nd or 3rd romantic storyline we've had. The fans must love us. "

"Why wouldn't they, we are awesome! ", said Mickie, smiling.

John laughed then whispered, "Teenage female fan coming up at 2:00. "

Mickie turned her head to find a brunette teenager nervously walking up to them, grinning.

"Hi, I'm Sally, can you please sign my WWE magazine ", asked Sally.

"Sure, so how old are you? ", asked Mickie taking the marker and magazine.

"I'm 16 and I am a WWE nerd! All my friends are too and they're gonna be way jealous that I met the best WWE diva of all time! And by the way John you're way hotter in real life! ", exclaimed Sally.

"Thankyou, Sally. ", said John smiling in a way that he knew melted the lady's hearts.

"Flirt. ", whispered Mickie, in a whisper only John heard as he signed the magazine.

"Before I leave, I hope this doesn't sound creepy but you two are amazing on screen and I hope the creative writers open their eyes and see the fans want more! ", said Sally taking back the marker and the magazine.

"Well I guess the fans are in luck, because we're gonna have an on screen relationship. ", said John.

"Oh my gosh! You have just made my day! OK well I have to go now... I LOVE YOU GUYS! ", exclaimed the teenager as she walked out of the shop.

John waited until she stopped looking then said, "I was NOT flirting! "

"Oh please John we both know what that smile does to women, teenagers none the less! ", said Mickie.

"What I'm not allowed to smile now? ", said John as Mickie poked her tongue out at him and stood up to put the cup in the bin.

Melina and Madison were practicing their lines in Morrison's lockeroom.

"What are we gonna do? Those divas won't leave us alone! They are carrying friggin chairs around wherever they go! ", exclaimed Melina, on the topic of the Bella Twins.

"Well we can't just let them threaten us. We need to fight back and... I can't act! ", exclaimed Madison lying down on the floor.

Melina smiled and said, "You were doing great! You'll get used to it, trust me! "

"How did you get used to it? ", asked Madison.

"Years of experience and Morrison has helped a bunch. ", said Melina, her face going sad.

Madison noticed this and said, "Alright that's it, what is going on between you and John? "

"Nothing, absolutely nothing! ", said Melina, that last part a whisper.

"And that bothers you? ", asked Madison.

Melina looked up and said, "It bothers me because... I am so in love with him. And he only sees me as a friend. "

"Maybe he sees you as a friend because that's how you act with him. ", said Madison.

"Yeah I figured that out but if I told him it would just end up all awkward and then what would happen? It would ruin our friendship! ", said Melina.

"Well how do you know he doesn't feel the same way? ", asked Madison.

"Because he's dating someone. ", said Melina, casually.

"Well how do you know he didn't take her to a movie tonight to end things with her. ", said Madison but just as she said that Morrison walked through the door and said, "I just had the best date ever! "

"OK. I take that back. ", said Madison as she got up off the floor.

"Helloooo, you're Madison Ashton, right? ', asked John.

"That would be me. ", said Madison shaking his outstretched hand.

"John Morrison, but you probably already knew that, not to sound so arrogant. ", said John.

"Wow. ", said Madison, astonished.

"What? ", asked John.

"Nothing, it's just... I know someone who said the EXACT SAME THING to me. ", said Madison, emphasizing the last part.

Melina was mimicking what the Undertaker does when he was about to do a finisher.

"Anyway I should probably check if Eve's here, I'll leave you two alone. ", said Madison, smiling and poking her tongue out at Melina as she walked past.

When Madison closed the door to John's lockeroom she ran straight into Jerry Lawler.

"Oh hey Jerry, how are you? ", asked Madison.

"I'm great; I just wanted to congratulate you on an amazing match. Anyway I gotta go deal with Mike; he needs help with his plumbing... I didn't sign up for this! ", said Jerry as he walked away.

Madison laughed and went on her way to find Eve.


	8. Chapter 8

Madison was walking down the hall when she turned a corner to see the sight of Michelle and Alicia talking to Adam Copeland.

"Alright well see ya around, you guys, my match is up next. ", said Alicia as she walked away. "Hey Mads. "

Michelle looked to where Alicia just said that and said, "Oh hey Madi, you did great on the match tonight. "

"Thanks you did too. "

"You're Madison Amy? I'm Adam Copeland. ", said Adam, putting out his hand.

"I know you are awesome. Sorry, I'm a huge Edge Head. Anyway i was wondering if you'd seen Jeff around here. ", asked Madison.

"Oh yeah I was talking to him a second ago, he's in JoMo's lockeroom. ", said Michelle.

"Cool, thanks Chelle. ", said Madison as she made her way to Morrison's lockeroom.

When she got there she knocked on the door. Jeff opened the door.

"Hello Ms. Ashton, how are you? ", asked Jeff.

"I'm great, I just need to tell you that John was looking for you. ", said Madison.

"Oh OK thanks, you going somewhere, you seem in a rush. ", said Jeff.

"Oh I am I'm gonna go visit my mom... ", said Madison.

"Oh, do you want me to come with you? ", asked Jeff.

Madison considered this for a moment and said, "No Jeff, you don't have to come... But you do need to go see John. "

"You sure? ", asked Jeff.

"Yes, now go see John. ", said Madison as she walked away.

Madison got to the hospital and spotted her sister, Cateline, so she walked over but she was not prepared for what Cateline was about to say.

"Oh my gosh, Mads! I'm so glad you're here! The doctor says she's most likely gonna die tonight! ", exclaimed Cateline, her eyes bloodshot from crying.

"What? Well, does she know? ", asked Madison, on the verge of tears.

"No, and she's not going to! If she knew it would ruin everything. ", said Cateline, sitting down.

"Well we can't just sit here and wait for it to happen! Why can't we go in there and talk to her? ", asked Madison.

"Well we could go in there but the nurse said she's still heavily sedated so it would be like communicating with a tree. ", said Cateline.

"What, so you've just been sitting here for the past 3 hours waiting for her to wake up? ", asked Madison.

"Pretty much. ", said Cateline.

"But you're the younger sister. I'm the one that's supposed to be in charge! I should've been the one to stay here in the smelly old hospital instead of meeting Jeff Hardy and training with him. ", said Madison, feeling guilty.

"Hey, you can't feel guilty about that! You're busy! I am not busy. And you were training with Jeff Hardy? I am so jealous of you right now it isn't funny. ", said Cateline.

Madison smiled as the doctor walked into the waiting room and said, "Leah Ashton is awake if you want to talk to her. "

The two girls immediately stood up and walked into the room, "Mom! "

They both said in unison as they hugged her.

"Oh how are my babies doing? ", asked Leah, smiling.

"We're not great, but we're holding up. ", said Cateline.

They talked for about 2 hours with each other and that's when it happened. Leah said she was tired and said she would just close her eyes for 1 second. That's when Madison knew that she wouldn't be opening her eyes after that. It was like in the movie when you watch the scene where a loved one dies. The monitor started to slow down and when into a long line. The monitor made a beeping noise and a nurse walked in.

Madison and Cateline looked at each other then up at the nurse. The nurse looked at them with a sad smile.

"She's passed. ", said the nurse.

Madison nodded her head as her and Cateline looked at their mother one last time and said, "Goodbye. "

Jeff was sitting in John's lockeroom watching him pace back and forth about what to get Mickie for her birthday when he got her text.

**She's gone**

Jeff frowned then realised what she meant, "Uh John, I really have to go, maybe you can get Randy to help you out here. "

"BUT- ", Jeff was already out the door.

By the time Jeff got inside the hospital doors he spotted Madison and what had to be her sister just sitting in the waiting room, staring at the wall.

"And then there were two. ", he whispered to himself, quoting what Matt had said after their mother died.

Madison looked up at him as he walked over and he embraced her in a hug, "Oh Mads. "

"I don't really want to talk about It. ", said Madison.

"You don't have to. ", said Jeff.

Cateline was staring up at them, "Wow. So you're Jeff Hardy, huh? Never thought I'd see you, like ever. "

Jeff smiled, "Yeah well, that's me... I always tend to surprise people. "

**The guys royal rumble is in like 10 minutes, where are you?**

Jeff looked down at his phone, "Crap, I'm sorry the royal rumble is in like 10 minutes, I'm the second person to come... i gotta go. "

"Oh I'll come with you, Cateline... do you want to come to the arena? ", asked Madison.

"Do you even have to ask? ", asked Cateline.

John was watching Randy's match with Dolph Ziggler go back and forth with punches until Randy hit the boot, surprisingly got onto the top turnbuckle and almost got pushed off by Vickie Guerrero grabbing his legs.

All of a sudden a flash of lights went off and out came Layla El, spearing Vickie to the floor.

Randy looked to Dolph Ziggler who was slowly turning around and decided to do a flying cross body. He got up and did the act he usually did when he was going for the RKO. The fans were going nuts and Jerry was screaming for all he had.

Randy did his finishing move, pinned him and the ref lifted his hand, but it wasn't only the ref who lifted his hand, there was Layla El, her hair curled into two short ponytails.

Vickie, as scripted, grabbed a microphone and said, "EXCUSE ME! Who are you to wrestle me? Who are you to interrupt my plans by spearing me to the floor! Who are you to side with Randy and betray my friendship? ", exclaimed Vickie.

Layla grabbed a microphone and said, "You wanna know who I am to side with Randy and betray our *friendship*? I'm Layla El. And you're the old chick that hasn't shut up since 2003! "

"If I'm so old why does Dolph treat me like the wild stallion that I am? ", asked Vickie, giving a smile to Dolph.

"Oh please! You haven't noticed yet? You really don't know? ", asked Layla. "The only reason he's treating you like that is because you keep giving him title shots that he doesn't deserve. "

LayCool's music went on and out walked Michelle, "Layla, what are you doing? You betrayed our friendship with Vickie Guerrero, what is wrong with you? Vickie is a wonderful young woman and you are treating her like dirt! Explain- ", Michelle was cut off by Randy.

"Michelle, please do us all a favour and SHUT YOUR MOUTH! We already have one annoying superstar sucking up to Vickie Guerrero we don't need to add diva to the mix! ", exclaimed Randy.

The anonymous general manager's computer signal went off and Michael Cole stood up immediately and said, "Can I have your attention please? I have just received an email from the anonymous- ", Michael was cut off by Layla and Randy saying in unison, "JUST READ IT! "

"Next week, on Monday night raw, Layla and Randy Orton will go head to head with Dolph Ziggler, Vickie Guerrero and Michelle McCool in a three on two handicap tag match. ", said Michael Cole.

Layla smiled and said, "Challenge accepted. "

Michelle, Dolph and Vickie, smirked and nodded their heads, "What about you Randy? "

"You wanna know if I'm in? ", asked Randy.

"Yep. ", said Dolph.

Randy ran up and did his finishing move to Dolph as he rolled out of the ring with Layla. When they got up to the top of the ramp, he smiled as Layla held his arm high.

John Cena was drafted to Smackdown.

Around 2 hours later, people had been drafted, battles had been through and friendships had been broken, but what the saddest thing was. It was time to say goodbye to Adam Copeland in the WWE forever.

He rolled into the ring sadly and said everything he said on TV. Out came Triple H, Christian, Rey Mysterio, Big show and then there was Eve Torres. She sprinted up the ramp, rolled into the ring and gave him a bear hug, and by the time everything was finished and Eve Torres let go of Adam, the music played. But it wasn't just any music. It was Jeffrey Nero Hardy's music. The audience would not shut up; they were screaming HUG, HUG! And that's exactly what they did. The audience was crying, the superstars were crying, Jeff was crying, Adam was crying, EVERYONE WAS CRYING!

The last match was the 30 man royal rumble match; the first two participants were Christian and CM Punk. The battle went on until the next participant came out, John Cena.

People were cheering their heads off but not as much as they did for the next superstar, Randy Orton.

Pretty soon Christian was being thrown over the top rope by John Cena and Randy.

Then there was the music. The same music that blasted through the arena speakers earlier that night. Jeff Hardy was in the arena.

The fans were screaming and the superstars in the ring smiled, including John and Randy.

The rumble sure was going on for a while; the superstars were racing in and out of the ring.

Finally it was the last 4 people; John Morrison, Jeff Hardy, John Cena and Randy Orton.

It was the most legendary fatal 4 anybody had ever seen! Punches, kicks, finishers until it all went up to Jeff Hardy and John Cena.

After about 20 minutes off fighting John Cena got thrown over the top rope in a way only Jeff Hardy could manage, a huricanrana.

The fans were screaming and Jeff could hear Jerry's voice, "JEFF HAS DONE IT! HE HAS WON THE ROYAL RUMBLE! "


	9. Chapter 9

John Cena, Randy and Morrison rolled into the ring and they all raised their hands high together.

The show ended and the 4 of them stayed behind, tagging people's hands and getting ready for the autograph signing for the people that have V.I.P access to the arena.

A few others from the roster came down the ramp to get ready for signing too including, Melina, Madison, Layla, Michelle, Mike Mizanin, Jay Reso, R-truth, Barbara, Dolph Ziggler, Vickie, Natalya and Eve.

"Hey Lina. ", said Morrison.

"Hey, is everything set up? ", asked Melina.

"Almost, we just need to take the bars away from the chairs for the next concert. ", said Morrison.

"Hey has anybody got next week events yet? ", asked Layla.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's John Cena's birthday? Am i right? ", asked certain brunette, sprinting down the ramp.

"Mickie James! ", exclaimed Layla as she hugged one of her best friends.

"Layla! I've missed you so much! ", exclaimed Mickie, as she pulled back from the hug.

"Hello Ms Mickie Laree. ", said John, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Hey Cena. ", said a smiling Mickie.

"Get a room! ", said Jeff earning a smack on the arm from Melina.

"Zip your lips, Hardy boy. ", said Melina.

Jeff walked to help Madison, Layla, Randy and the workmen with the ring.

"When is this autograph signing ending, because I haven't packed yet! ", exclaimed Layla.

"Me either! ", said Madison.

"I'm pretty sure it ends at quarter past 12. ", said Randy.

"OK, I think I can pack by then and we'll have enough to sleep on the plane, I mean we'll be heading to Australia, that'll take a while, right? ", asked Layla.

"No it'll go for 2 minutes. ", replied Morrison, sarcastically.

"Shut up ex-Nitro. ", said Layla, sticking her tongue out at him.

Madison smiled and said, "Where's the first event in Australia? "

"Brisbane, I think, that's the airport where we land and we're gonna stay in a hotel near there. ", said Melina, smiling at the sight of fans starting to walk down the ramp.

"Get ready for the stampede. ", said Jeff, earning a chuckle from Morrison.

"This is my first autograph signing, this is crazy, and what if they don't like me? What if- ", Madison was cut off by Jeff.

"What if someone is secretly a vampire, ready to suck our bloods and drain us dry! ", said Jeff, laughing at the blonde worrier.

Madison shoulder bumped him and said, "Shut up. "

The superstars smiled and sat down, getting ready for the autograph signing.

Madison and Layla were in between John Morrison and Randy Orton.

A fan walked up to Layla and Randy and said, 'Oh my gosh, are you guys gonna become a couple in the WWE? I hope you are because you two would be like, perfect for each other! "

"I don't think we can divulge that information... ", said a blushing Layla.

The hours passed and everyone was starting to get worn out and tired, the autograph signing was over and everybody was half asleep.

Layla's eyes suddenly shot open and she sat up from her position on Randy's shoulder, making him hide his disappointment.

"OH MY GOSH! Mads, we still haven't packed, we gotta go pack! ", exclaimed Layla, grabbing a hold of Madison's hand and pulling her off the chair.

"Whoa! OK, OK, let's go. ", said Madison, leaving the rest of the superstars to go grab their suitcases and head to the airport.


End file.
